1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by discharging ink droplets from nozzles onto a recording medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of inkjet printers that perform printing by discharging ink droplets from nozzles onto a recording medium, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to perform printing by discharging ink droplets onto a recording sheet (a recording medium) from a recording head (an inkjet head) mounted on a carriage reciprocating along a predetermined scanning direction. Further, the known inkjet printer is configured to cause feed rollers and corrugated holding spur wheels to press the recording sheet against a surface of a platen that has thereon convex portions and concave portions alternately formed along the scanning direction, so as to deform and hold the recording sheet in a predetermined wave shape. The predetermined wave shape has mountain portions protruding toward an ink discharge surface of the recording head, and valley portions recessed in a direction opposite to the direction toward the ink discharge surface, the mountain portions and the valley portions alternately arranged along the scanning direction.